


blonde dynamite

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jenna Cameron and her different relationships with the other ladies of Roswell NM.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _as far as introductions go, this one can't be counted as a success_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 1: First Impressions** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

As far as introductions go, this one can’t be counted as a success. Jenna tries not to withdraw her outstretched hand while Isobel Evans just stares at her in silence, nose scrunched up.

Jenna’s never been one to get scared, but she’d be lying if she said this woman doesn’t terrify her. Isobel Evans is standing tall in front of her, blonde and scary, green eyes fixed on Jenna. She feels as though Isobel can read her soul.

After what feels like an eternity, Isobel shakes her hand with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

Ice Princess indeed.


	2. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"i miss you, jen."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 2: Moms & Sisters** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

“I miss you, Jen.” Charlie is the only person in the world who gets away with using any version of her given name. There’s a huff of ache in her voice that seeps deep into Jenna’s heart.

“Me too, Charlie. I’m working on this, okay? I’m getting you outta there,” she promises, voice rough around the edges as she leans into her desk at the precinct.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Charlie makes her promise over the line. “Time’s up, Jen.”

She hastily hangs up before Charlie can tell she’s choking on the guilt of everything she’s already done.


	3. alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"you sure you don't want a drink?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 3: Missing Scenes** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

“You sure you don’t want a drink?”

Jenna looks up at Maria DeLuca, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. She sighs. “I’m good.”

“If by _good_ you mean moping on one of my tables and scaring away my customers, I’d say you’re doing pretty good.”

Jenna doesn’t really know whether she likes Maria or dislikes her for her wit, but she has a point. The investigation on Roswell’s serial killer is taking its toll on her. Maybe a drink could do.

“A shot of tequila, then. Double. Thanks.”

Maria leaves the bottle on the table.


	4. sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _with a sigh, jenna flops down on the couch and takes in the her crazy surroundings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 4: Hijinks (Girls Night Out)** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

With a sigh, Jenna flops down on the couch and takes in the her crazy surroundings.

Liz is trying to braid Maria’s hair while Rosa makes snarky remarks about her sister’s clumsiness. Isobel holds out a glass of wine, perfectly manicured nails tapping on the flute.

“Are we getting wasted on wine before we hit the clubs?” Charlie asks from the door, leather jacket in place for their first night out after bringing Max back to life.

“Clubs? As in, more than one?” Rosa quips, quirking an eyebrow. “Count me in!”

Jenna chuckles as she pushes herself off the couch.


	5. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"you should go to college."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 5: Ambition** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

“You should go to college, Rosa,” Jenna says as Rosa gives her a look that speaks volumes about how fed up she is.

“It’s the sixth time you’ve told me this _morning_,” Rosa complains. “Should I worry about memory loss, Cam?”

“You’re far too intelligent to waste away in this hole.”

“I had a chance eleven years ago and I didn’t feel like taking it. I don’t really have any ambition.”

“Max brought you back so you could repeat your old mistakes, then?”

Rosa snorts.

“There are great art programs,” Jenna insists, and she sees Rosa’s walls cracking a bit.


	6. swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _when she wakes up, her head is pounding_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 6: Body Swap/Role Swap** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

When she wakes up, her head is pounding. There’s not much that she remembers from the night before, other than the usual hunting down the bad guys. She remembers Michael summoning them to his bunker. Something about a new discovery, related to the console he keeps under wraps. She remembers getting there and bumping into Maria on her way in. She remembers a bright light and then darkness.

She looks down at her hands, her heart stopping at the sight of significantly darker skin. She runs to the nearest mirror, fear growing inside of her, threatening to choke her.

“Michael!”


	7. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the sun is already up in the sky when jenna comes back home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for the [Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/186386366082/we-are-officially-ready-to-announce-ladies-of) **Day 7: Free Day! Celebrate however you like!** over at tumblr.
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Unbeta'ed.

The sun is already up in the sky when Jenna comes back home from her latest trip to take down yet another Project Shepherd’s facility. Hat on the passenger seat, she drives back where she belongs, to the place that’s seen her at her worst, the place that’s also given her the best memories of her life.

Her eye catches on the gleam of the ring in her left hand. She smiles widely as she drives up to the cabin, where she knows she’ll find the family she’s made for herself, out of blood and love, beyond pain and death.


End file.
